Leur Commencer
by Mah Jeevas
Summary: Enfim, Hogwarts. - Albus Severus/Scorpius


**Nome do autor: **Mah Jeevas**  
Título: **Leur Commencer**  
Sinopse:** Enfim, Hogwarts.  
**Capa: **link no profile**  
Ship: **Albus S. Potter e Scorpius Malfoy**  
Gênero: **Friendship**  
Classificação: **K**  
Status:** Completa  
**Formato:** Shortfic (?)  
**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para o III Challenge Scorpius Malfoy, do fórum 6v. Tema: orgulho.  
Itens: 4. Medo  
9. Convite  
11. Plataforma Nove e Meia

**Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:** x

**Leur Commencer¹  
**Por Mah Jeevas

O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maçã, e, quando a pequena família atravessou a rua depois de aparecer em um beco através de uma chave de portal, a fumaça que os carros expeliam e a respiração dos pedestres cintilavam como teias de aranha no ar frio.

Um homem loiro empurrava um carrinho novinho cheio, com uma gaiola grande onde, dentro, havia uma bela coruja negra de olhos amarelos e aparentava ser carinhosa e delicada, pois piava suavemente.

Uma mulher e longos cabelos castanho-claros e belos olhos pretos andava ao lado do loiro, ereta e silenciosa, vestida elegantemente num vestido azul-cobalto. Um garotinho loiro de olhos cinza e queixo pontudo estava de braços dado com ela, parecendo alguém altivo, porém a sua expressão delatava sua insegurança.

Ele estava com medo e, ao mesmo tempo, ansioso por estar, finalmente, indo para Hogwarts, e seu medo o fazia se apoiar na mãe em busca de segurança e conforto.

Draco olhou para o rosto de Scorpius e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Astoria sorriu-lhe discretamente.

- Ansioso, Scorpius? - a voz grave do pai o assustou ligeiramente e o garotinho inclinou o rosto para cima para olhá-lo melhor.

- Um pouco. - ele apertou os lábios, olhando novamente para frente.

Draco voltou sua atenção para a sua frente e percebeu que alguns poucos passageiros lançavam olhares discretos para eles. Em ziguezague eles caminharam para as barreiras entre as plataformas nove e dez e primeiro Draco e depois Astoria passaram por ela, e então chegou à vez de Scorpius.

Fechando os olhos e correndo até ela, atravessou-a num instante e, quando ouviu muitas vozes ao mesmo tempo, ele abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a plataforma nove e meia, onde a fumaça que saia da locomotiva deixava tudo indistinto quando estava longe.

Ele procurou com os olhos por seus pais e, surpreso, notou que Draco já estava arrumando seu malão e sua gaiola no trem, enquanto sua mãe olhava-o carinhosamente á apenas alguns passos de distância. Ele andou até ela e juntos foram andando até mais à frente.

- Não fique assim, Scorpius. - a voz suave de sua mãe fez-se ouvir, chamando-lhe a atenção como sempre fazia quando lhe falava. - Fique calmo, relaxe. Você deveria estar ansioso e sorridente, não hesitante como eu vejo que está.

Ele corou violentamente com isso, abaixando a cabeça em vergonha. Astoria tocou-lhe o queixo levemente, parando de andar e prostrando-se à frente de seu filho. Ela agaixou-se elegantemente, ficando com seu rosto à apenas alguns centímetros mais acima do dele.

Ela sorriu, seus lábios num tom róseo dando-lhe um charme à mais. Scorpius achava sua mãe a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto, e sua opinião era essa não por que ela era sua mãe, mas sim por que ela definitivamente era bonita.

- Scorpius, você se lembra que seu pai lhe disse que não é bom esconder sentimentos? - ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça - Então, pois bem, não fique com vergonha de sentir-se inseguro. É normal.

- Mas mãe, e se eu não entrar na Slytherin? – a voz infantil soou agoniada.

Astoria piscou repetidas vezes, constrangida. Ela não sabia o que dizer ao filho naquele momento, já que ela nunca fora para Hogwarts. Contudo, ela sabia que Draco gostaria que o filho entrasse na casa da serpente, mas ele não fazia daquilo uma obrigação.

O garotinho loiro olhava a mãe com a mesma expressão, enquanto ela ainda não sabia o que lhe falar. Não sabia como reconfortá-lo naquele momento. Então, Draco voltou e, percebendo que o silêncio entre mãe e filho era muito estranho, ele resolveu perguntar:

- O que houve, Scorpius? – sua voz chamou a atenção do garotinho e ele, com seus olhos cinzas idênticos aos do pai, lhe olhou, corando. – Pode dizer, filho.

Astoria levantou-se e pôs-se ao lado do marido, ainda olhando o filho com certo constrangimento por não poder tê-lo acalmado. Depois de um minuto hesitando, Scorpius resolveu falar:

- E se... eu não entrar para a slytherin, pai?

Draco sorriu levemente, afagando o topo da cabeça loira. Agaixou-se em frente ao garotinho e sussurrou com carinho.

- Não tem problema, Scorpius. Eu gostaria que você entrasse lá, por que foi a casa onde eu pertenci também, mas isso não é algo que você esteja obrigado a fazer. Estarei orgulhoso de você mesmo se você não entrar em slytherin, entendeu? – Draco beijou a testa do filho e Scorpius acenou positivamente com um sorrisinho.

O Malfoy mais velho levantou-se e, por um momento, ele pensou ter ouvido a voz de Percy Weasley na plataforma, mas ignorou isso. Então, olhando uma movimentação maior de cabeças virando para um mesmo lado, ele olhou para aquela direção. Em meio à neblina ele pôde ver Potter, Ginny, Ron e Hermione com os filhos. Draco cumprimentou sério Potter com um aceno de cabeça e virou-se com sua família para embarcar Scorpius.

Concentrados em olhar para o trem, Draco e Astoria não perceberam que seu filho estava olhando discretamente para Albus.

O garotinho virou-se e continuou a andar. Logo mais Scorpius embarcou na locomotiva e meio feliz e triste, ele acenou aos pais de uma das janelas. Enfim, Hogwarts.

**-x.x-**

Depois de dez minutos dentro do trem, andando pelo corredor, Scorpius ainda não tinha achado uma cabine vazia que pudesse ocupar. Vários estudantes estavam perambulando pelos corredores, sorrindo e conversando, os mais velhos se misturando com os mais novos. A mulher que vinha com o carrinho cheio de doces estava passando lentamente pelas cabines, bem ao fim do corredor, ao que ele podia ver.

Ele passou por mais duas cabines ocupadas quando, surpreso, ele deparou-se com o mesmo garoto que tinha visto na plataforma nove e meia: cabelos desarrumados e negros, olhos verdes e pele branca. Não usava óculos, mas tinha algumas sardas lhe pintando levemente as bochechas.

O moreno estava debruçado contra uma das janelas do corredor, olhando a paisagem do lado de fora transformar-se numa imensidão de árvores e neblina. Ele parecia um tanto nervoso, visto que mexia a perna sem parar. Albus olhou para o garoto loiro que lhe encarava e o olhar cinzento chocou-se contra o esverdeado pela primeira vez.

Ambos se analisaram silenciosamente e o moreno notou que, pelo tamanho, talvez o garoto também fosse novato. Cabelos loiro-pálidos, olhos cinza, pele branca e queixo pontudo. Eram da mesma altura, ele percebeu; o loiro parecia tão nervoso quanto ele próprio estava em ir à Hogwarts.

- Olá. - ele resolveu cumprimentar - Primeiro ano?

- Sim. - o outro respondeu, hesitante - Esse é seu primeiro ano também, né?

- Pois é.

Olharam-se por mais alguns segundos, então Albus falou novamente:

- Por que ainda está no corredor?

Scorpius desviou os olhos para a janela e, segundos depois, voltou a olhar Albus novamente.

- É que até agora não achei nenhuma cabine vazia. Ainda estou procurando.

Albus esboçou um sorriso lentamente. Animado, ele disse, apontando para a cabine de frente à janela em que estava debruçado:

- Se quiser, pode entrar na cabine que eu achei. Só estou eu ali.

Scorpius sorriu levemente e viu Albus aproximar-se, encabulado.

- Hmm, antes que eu esqueça, meu nome é Albus Severus Potter. - ele estendeu a mão em forma de cumprimento.

- Scorpius Malfoy. - o loiro aceitou-lhe a mão oferecida, apertando-a amigavelmente.

Soltando as mãos, eles foram para dentro da cabine e Albus fechou-a. O moreno não sabia como, mas sentiu-se bem por ter conhecido alguém diferente de seus primos. Ou ao menos Scorpius parecia diferente o bastante, já que conseguira deixá-lo à vontade.

Talvez fosse por que o loiro era muito parecido com o homem que tinha visto lá na plataforma e isso o reconfortou, julgando que era o pai dele, pois Albus era tão parecido com Harry quanto Scorpius com o loiro mais velho.

- Então, Scorpius, aquele homem loiro que estava com você é seu pai? Por que, bem, vocês se parecem muito.

- Sim, é sim. E, se não estou errado, aquele homem do seu lado seria Harry Potter, seu pai, né?

- Sim, é.

E, lado a lado, sem que ambos percebessem de imediato, já estavam conversando sobre muitas coisas como quando as pessoas esperava que eles fossem ou agissem como os pais.

- Sabe, apesar de tudo que eu já ouvi, eu tenho muito orgulho de ser um Malfoy.

- É? Eu também por ser um Potter. Quer dizer, meus tios e meus pais são heróis de guerra, não tem como não ter orgulho deles, não é?

- Bem, é sim. Só que eu tenho orgulho do meu pai por ele ser um homem forte e decidido. Já vi muitas pessoas falando mal dele e, mesmo assim, ele segue em frente. Eu também gosto muito quando, depois do trabalho, ele joga quiddich comigo. Ele parece cansado quando chega, mas sempre brinca comigo quando dá.

Albus parou e refletiu por um momento. Então ele olhou novamente para o loirinho e sorriu, dizendo:

- É, meu pai também faz isso. Ele não passa por coisas difíceis como essa, mas também chega esgotado do trabalho. Temos mais coisas em comum do que pensamos, né, Scorp?

O garoto corou levemente ao ouvir o apelido inesperado. Nunca ninguém lhe dera apelido algum, tirando sua mãe que às vezes lhe chamava de querido.

- É sim, - ele fez uma breve pausa - Al.

- Bem, mudando de assunto... qual casa você pretende ir?

- Eu queria ir para a Slytherin. Sabe, pra deixar meu pai orgulhoso, mas eu não sei se eu vou ir pra ela. Estou com... um pouco de medo. - Scorpius engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos para o chão.

- Eu estava com medo de cair nessa casa. - Albus comentou suavemente - Mas papai disse que não ficaria bravo se eu caísse na slytherin. Então eu estou mais tranqüilo.

- E por que você tinha medo de cair na slytherin? - ele franziu o cenho levemente.

- É que eu ouvi dizer que só vai para aquela casa quem é mau. E eu não me acho mal.

- Por que você acha que quem vai para lá é mal, Al? – o loirinho perguntou, olhando para o chão com o semblante meio sério.

- Por que Voldemort foi de lá, muitos death eaters eram de lá e eu tenho medo de ficar mal como eles.

- Pare com isso, Al. Você não vai ser assim. Nem todos que pertenceram a Slytherin foram maus. Meu pai me disse que Severus Snape foi um grande homem e que voltou pro lado da luz em algum momento. Meu pai fez coisas erradas, mas ele nunca chegou a matar, só a acreditar em um cara louco.

Albus silenciou-se, voltando a pensar no que Scorpius dissera. Antes de entrar no trem, seu pai também tinha lhe dito isso. Então, por que não acreditar? Ele só não esperava que Scorpius vira-se para ele sorrindo marotamente naquele minuto.

- E, pode apostar, se entrar na slytherin, eu também não vou ser um cara mal.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e continuaram a jogar conversa fora.

Ao chegaram a Hogwarts, se deslumbraram com a escola, com os professores e com a sábia diretora Minerva McGonnagal. Quando a seleção começou e o Chapéu Seletor anunciou, na vez deles, _Slytherin_, Scorpius estava mais feliz do que em qualquer momento de sua vida.

Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso dele e ele próprio estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por pertencer a Slytherin e provar que poderia ser alguém diferente do que todos diziam. E ele tinha um novo amigo lá, Al Potter que, um dia ele iria saber, seria seu amigo para sempre.

Scorpius sorriu amplamente e aproveitou.

**Fim**

**

* * *

N/A: ¹ **Significa _Seu Começo_, referindo-se ao começo do Scorpius em Hogwarts e o início da amizade entre ele e Albus.

Eu consegui fazer essa fic, que milagre! Bom, essa é minha primeira ASS e, bem, estou orgulhosa com ela :own:

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Beijos e eu quero REVIEWS! \o/


End file.
